


闹市的相合伞

by uuaxianerlofter



Series: 乐纺的约会记录 [8]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uuaxianerlofter/pseuds/uuaxianerlofter
Summary: 乐纺梅雨季约会短篇
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Series: 乐纺的约会记录 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784344
Kudos: 1





	闹市的相合伞

**Author's Note:**

> 乐纺的约会记录系列第八篇

八乙女乐不喜欢梅雨季节。  
淅淅沥沥下个不停的雨，拖泥带水，让人不爽。既然要下雨，就应该下得痛快点。  
今天下午他和纺都难得有空。他不想让天气影响心情，可雨就是拖拖拉拉地不停不休。  
他本想开车到小鸟游事务所门口接她，免得她的新皮鞋沾上泥水，可纺说事务所还有人工作，为避嫌疑，坚决要求乐把车停在附近，等她走过去。  
纺的谨慎总是让他心疼，可又不得不承认，她是对的。  
乐将车停在两个路口外的街边，下车等候。不久，转角出现了她的身影，白色连衣裙，白色雨伞，在雨中起伏，像一朵飘浮的云。  
“纺，快进来。”乐一手打开副驾一侧的车门，一手举着雨伞，笑得温柔。

“怎么想起看电影了？”纺系上安全带，莞尔一笑。  
“我朋友那里有个不错的家庭影院，最近刚更新了设备。”  
“朋友？”  
“那里很保险，放心吧。”  
“你总是能找到私密的地方呢。”  
“该说是做偶像的代价还是好处呢？其实我不大喜欢这样。怎么说……有种跟世界分隔开的感觉。”  
纺明白这种感觉，自从他与乐开始交往，她便深刻地体会到了。  
“就像外面下着雨，我们把自己关在车里一样。”纺看着车窗前摇动的雨刷器，喃喃道。  
“没错。”乐笑着说。  
街上行人步履匆匆，因雨伞的碰撞而显得拥挤，又因雨伞的遮挡而相互隔绝。  
仿佛被什么吸引，纺看向窗外，心中抑制不住地萌生了一个想法。  
“乐。”  
“怎么了？”  
“我想出去走走。”  
乐愣了一下。  
“是车里太闷了吗？晕车吗？”  
“不是的，就想出去走走。”  
“是想去什么地方吗？”  
“不，只是在街上走。”  
“……散步？”  
“是的。”  
想在雨中散步。这是纺的要求。乐有些懵，可很快就转过弯来。  
是啊，之前怎么就没想到呢？不大不小的雨，情侣打着相合伞，这种景象不也很浪漫吗？自己只觉得梅雨讨厌，可纺说不定很喜欢这种朦胧的感觉。  
果然，纺也是一个会憧憬纯真浪漫场景的女孩，真可爱啊。  
想到能与纺在同一把伞下，乐的心不由雀跃起来。

将雨伞微微倾斜，一只手轻轻搂住纺的肩膀。乐此刻如在天堂。  
“可以把伞放低一点吗？”纺抬头问道。  
“对不起，你被淋到了吗？”  
“不是的。”纺低下头，露出犹豫的神色。  
“纺，跟我在一起的时候，我不希望你有什么顾忌。有话就直说吧。”  
“能用伞遮住你的脸吗？我不想让别人看到你的脸。”  
“为什么？……呃，是为了保密吗？”  
“虽然在下雨，但毕竟是白天。被人认出来就麻烦了。”纺垂下眼睛，声音越来越低。  
在这种浪漫时刻，她仍然恐惧着。  
就像一颗子弹射进胸膛，“砰”得一声，乐心中的欢愉被击碎了，只剩下无力的空洞。  
分明早已决定无论如何都会保护好她。若有外界的攻击，他必会将她紧紧护在怀里。  
然而，她的恐惧在内心，那是自己将她抱得再紧，也无法驱散的。  
因为她恐惧的来源正是自己。  
“你顾虑太多了，纺。”乐皱起眉头，“你只要享受就好，其他事交给我。”  
乐将纺揽进怀里，像在安慰一般温柔地抚摸她的头发。头顶的伞面向前倾斜，逐渐遮住了八乙女乐苍白的面容。

繁忙的人群中，乐低头看着脚下的一小块道路，任由纺带领着方向。  
他们走了多久？走向哪里？乐不知道。只要走纺想走的路，去纺想去的地方，让纺没有顾虑地享受这段相合伞的时光，也许是他此刻唯一能为她做的。  
很久没有这种悠闲放松的感觉了，交往之后他们两个都有些绷得太紧。由纺来主导的约会这是第一次，乐不习惯被动，他总是主动出击的那个人，现在的情况让他感觉不太真实，  
又不知走了多久，纺终于停了下来。  
“到了。”  
“这是……”乐把伞面抬起，原来他们已经回到了他停车的地方。  
“是不是走累了？想喝点什么吗？”  
“有点累。可是我很高兴。我能与乐，在白天，在街上，在人群中，一起走。”纺一双眼泛着水光，闪烁着喜悦的光芒，“我、我真的很高兴。”  
“在白天，在街上，在人群中……”乐回味着这句话。  
原来如此。  
真蠢啊。自己只以为纺是在憧憬雨中同行的浪漫，大错特错了。纺憧憬的，分明是能与他光明正大地肩并肩，能像普通情侣一样在闹市同行的最简单的幸福。然而她的谨慎，使她只敢在雨天放纵这小小的希冀。  
他真的跟世界分隔得太久了，纺的牺牲比他想的要多得多。  
“纺，快进来。”乐一手打开副驾一侧的车门，一手举着雨伞。  
“送我回事务所附近就好了。”纺正要系安全带，却被乐拦住。  
“送你回去之前，还有事要做。”  
“什么事？”  
“对不起，我发现得太晚了。”  
“什么？”  
“你想哭吗？”  
“欸？”  
“想哭就哭吧。”  
“为什么这么说？”  
“你之前说过，想要能大声哭、大声抱怨的约会。我当时没听懂，现在我明白了。”  
“……”  
“纺，跟我交往很辛苦吧。害怕的时候不用忍耐，就在我面前哭，觉得太辛苦的时候，就向我抱怨。当你想哭或想抱怨的时候，只要我能来，我一定会来抱紧你。”  
“……”  
“就像那天在车里一样，哭吧。来吧。”  
乐张开手臂，等待着纺的回应。  
“笨蛋！”  
“咦？”  
“笨蛋吗！突然劝女朋友哭。我正高兴呢！”  
“可是……”  
“为什么要扫兴啊？今天明明很完美，为什么要在最后扫兴啊！”  
“可是你说过……”  
“那你也要看气氛啊！”  
“我是在关心你呀！”  
“我知道！”  
“那你为什么生气？”  
“因为……因为乐是个笨蛋呀。”纺喘着气，胸口一起一伏。  
“明明很高兴的。”纺嘟哝着。  
又惹她生气了，而且不知道为什么。乐迷茫了。自己越是想了解她，就越是不了解。  
不过，这是纺第一次这么骂自己。这样的纺也很可爱啊。  
“呵。”乐不禁笑了。  
“叫女朋友哭，自己却在笑。”  
“纺刚才向我抱怨了，不是吗？”  
“……”  
乐俯身抱住纺，在她的脸颊上落下一个吻。  
纺红了脸，有些无措地别过头。  
“莫名其妙。”纺嘟囔着。  
“我说了，你抱怨的时候，我要抱紧你。”乐露出玩味地笑容，“和你一样，我也不能食言。”  
要命，不愧是最想被抱的男人No.1。  
“太狡猾了！”纺喊道，“今天都被你毁了啊。作为补偿，请我吃乌冬面。”  
“乌冬面？”  
“偏不吃荞麦面。”  
“哈哈哈哈，听你的。”  
撒娇的样子也很可爱。乐笑着，发动汽车。  
遮遮掩掩的、不痛快的雨，再下一会儿也没有关系。  
“梅雨季节也不错啊。”乐心想。


End file.
